The invention relates generally to edible mixes and, more particularly, to a natural lemon edible mix.
People generally enjoy a slight taste of lemon in their foods and beverages. For example, it is common for a person to squeeze a portion of a freshly cut lemon into a beverage, such as a glass of water or a soft drink. Similarly, it is common for a person to squeeze a portion of a freshly cut lemon onto a food item, such as a fish or seafood, prior to eating the food item. Often times, however, a person may have difficulty in locating a fresh lemon to squeeze in their beverage or onto their food items. Therefore, lemon-flavored mixes, which may be placed in beverages or on food items, have been created. These known lemon-flavored mixes, however, contain various preservatives, sweeteners, spices and/or additional chemicals. Additionally, large quantities of the known lemon-flavored mixes have to be added to a beverage or onto a food item to provide a person with sufficient lemon favor. Finally, these known lemon-flavored mixes tend to clump together and do not pour well out of a dispenser, such as a packet or a shaker type dispenser.
Thus, a need exists for an edible mix that tastes and smells like a lemon and does not include preservatives. Additionally, a need exists for an edible mix that does not require a person to use a large quantity of the edible mix to achieve a sufficient lemon taste. Finally, a need exists for an edible mix that tastes and smells like a lemon and can be easily poured out of a dispenser, such as a packet or a shaker type dispenser.